world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122813 Jossik Ryspor 2
07:02 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 19:02 -- 07:02 GG: uh 07:02 GG: ryspor 07:02 GG: - αm so, so, sorry 07:02 GG: - fucked everyth-ng up αnd - αm so sorry 07:03 GT: ~Don't worry abovt it, Joʃʃik.~ 07:03 GT: ~I'm fine.~ 07:03 GG: whαt ser-ously 07:03 GG: bullsh-t why αrent you αngry αt me 07:03 GT: ~I don't think I covld feel angry right now.~ 07:04 GG: whαt why 07:04 GT: ~Yov ʃee, I'm not really feeling mvch of anything right now.~ 07:04 GG: you hαve every r-ght to 07:04 GG: you should be feel-ng α lot of th-ngs 07:05 GT: ~I don't.~ 07:05 GG: why not 07:05 GG: oh gog whαt d-d - do 07:05 GT: ~Yov broke me.~ 07:05 GT: ~And I broke yov.~ 07:06 GG: yes we both d-d those th-ngs 07:06 GT: ~Bvt I'm fine now.~ 07:06 GG: no you αrent 07:06 GT: ~Aʃ long aʃ I don't feel anything, I'll be perfectly fine.~ 07:06 GG: you're emot-onless αnd you're scαr-ng me 07:07 GG: there -s noth-ng thαt -s broken thαt cαnnot be f-xed 07:07 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe we fovnd an exception.~ 07:07 GG: no we d-dnt 07:08 GG: ryspor, - don't hαte you 07:08 GG: when - sα-d - d-dnt wαnt to see you αgα-n, thαt wαs pα-n αnd rαge speαk-ng 07:08 GT: ~I don't hate yov either, Joʃʃik.~ 07:08 GG: why the fuck not - fuck-ng broke you 07:09 GG: you hαve every r-ght to hαte me 07:09 GT: ~Ok.~ 07:09 GG: ryspor 07:09 GG: th-s -s not α solut-on 07:10 GG: you cαn't just shut yourself off 07:10 GG: becαuse when you remove the poss-b-l-ty for pα-n 07:11 GG: you αlso remove the poss-b-l-ty for pleαsure or hαpp-ness 07:11 GG: - cαn't stαnd see-ng you l-ke th-s! 07:11 GG: becαuse you're only hurt-ng yourself 07:19 GT: ~I'm not hvrting myʃelf, thovgh.~ 07:19 GT: ~That'ʃ the point.~ 07:19 GG: ryspor, pleαse 07:19 GG: pleαse dont do th-s 07:20 GG: dont do th-s to yourself 07:22 GT: ~I'm fine, Joʃʃik.~ 07:22 GG: no you αrent 07:22 GG: no you fuck-ng αrent 07:22 GT: ~I might come back to the camp and help with the qveʃt.~ 07:22 GG: thαt's good 07:22 GG: but you need emot-ons f-rsty 07:22 GT: ~I wovldn't want to incapacitate the team any fvrther.~ 07:22 GG: *f-rst 07:23 GG: no 07:23 GG: no no no no no no 07:23 GG: stop 07:23 GG: stop stop stop 07:23 GG: you cαn't be l-ke th-s 07:23 GG: no no no no no no no NO NO NO 07:24 GG: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO 07:24 GT: ~Yov ʃhovldn't raiʃe yovr voice, Joʃʃik.~ 07:24 GG: STOP 07:24 GT: ~Or, well, text,I ʃvppoʃe.~ 07:24 GG: STOP STOP STOP STOP 07:24 GT: ~Ok.~ 07:24 GG: -'M SORRY 07:24 GT: ~I know.~ 07:24 GG: -'M SO FUCK-NG SORRY PLEASE 07:24 GT: ~I know yov're ʃorry.~ 07:24 GG: -'M SO SORRY - BROKE YOU PLEASE STOP 07:25 GT: ~Bvt I can't get cloʃe to anyone ever again.~ 07:25 GT: ~I might jvʃt ʃhatter.~ 07:25 GG: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO 07:25 GG: NO x -nf-n-ty 07:25 GG: YOU CAN'T DO TH-S TO YOURSELF 07:26 GT: ~Bvt I am doing it.~ 07:26 GG: well stop 07:26 GT: ~Doeʃn't that mean I can?~ 07:26 GG: no no no no 07:26 GG: -sn't th-s whαt you were try-ng to stop from hαppen-ng to me? 07:27 GT: ~That waʃ a preemptive meaʃvre.~ 07:27 GT: ~It'ʃ too late now.~ 07:27 GG: NO -T -SN'T 07:28 GG: TH-S -S ALL MY FAULT 07:28 GT: ~Ok.~ 07:28 GG: NO 07:28 GG: -T'S NOT FUCK-NG OK 07:28 GG: STOP 07:29 GG: STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP 07:29 GT: ~Ok.~ 07:29 GG: NO 07:29 GG: DONT FUCK-NG SAY OK 07:29 GG: -F YOU'RE JUST GONNA KEEP DO-NG -T 07:29 GT: ~O-All right.~ 07:30 GG: RYSPOR WHY ARE YOU DO-NG TH-S 07:30 GT: ~There'ʃ no need to be vpʃet.~ 07:30 GG: THERE -S EVERY NEED TO BE FUCK-NG UPSET 07:30 GG: - FUCK-NG BROKE YOU 07:32 GT: ~Yeʃ, yov did.~ 07:32 GT: ~Bvt I'm fine now.~ 07:32 GG: NO 07:32 GG: NO YOU ARENT 07:32 GG: NOTH-NG -S F-NE 07:32 GT: ~If yov're going to keep doing thiʃ, I think I'll leave.~ 07:32 GT: ~It ʃeemʃ rather pointleʃʃ.~ 07:32 GG: NO PLEASE 07:33 GT: ~Goodbye, Joʃʃik.~ 07:33 GT: ~I might ʃee yov in a little while.~ 07:33 GG: ryspor wα-t 07:33 GT: ~If not, pleaʃe, don't worry abovt me.~ 07:33 GT: ~I am perfectly fine.~ 07:33 -- gregariousTroubadour GT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 19:33 -- 07:34 GG: oh gog whαt hαve - done 07:34 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 19:34 --